Link
Link is a playable character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. In addition, a previous incarnation of Link was a member of the Original Coalition. Gameplay concepts * Link will have a unique gameplay mechanic: a combination of the Mario Bros. and Arthur. As such, Link can both stomp enemies and has melee weapons. Link also suffers from knockback, but it's not very severe and he recovers after a set time. * Link uses an heart meter for his health. It allows him to keep his current power-up when hit by enemy attacks, but prevents him from carrying one in an item box. * Link shares the universal abilites of picking up and throwing objects SMB2 style, using guns, and picking up shells and keys. * Link has a melee attack at all times. He can also perform upward and downward thrusts in mid-air. However, use the downward stab doesn't provide as much lift as a regular stomp. The damage and reach of his attack varies by form. * Link swims freely in any direction with the arrow keys/D-pad (like Kirby). Powerup system * Initial: Regular Link, able to wield the Master Sword. * Super Mushroom: Restores one heart on Link's health meter. The icon is a bottle of Lon Lon Milk instead of a super mushroom. * Fire Flower: Boomerang Link (blue tunic): His boomerang flies out and returns. It flies back if the enemy isn't killed by the hit. He gains both a magic and regular boomerang, allowing to two projectiles at once. Both of them can be aimed. The icon is a boomerang. * Raccoon Leaf: Keaton Link: Basically the same as Raccoon Mario. The icon is the Keaton Mask, which Link also wears in this form. * Tanooki Suit: Deku Link: Basically the same as Tanooki Mario. His statue form turns him into a potted plant. The icon is the Deku Mask, which turned Link into Deku Link in Majora's Mask. * Hammer Bros. Suit: Bomb Link (red tunic): He throws bombs just like the hammers, except they explode in contact with the ground/wall and can destroy blocks. If you duck and throw, they go straight forward for a bit. Link uses the Megaton Hammer for his melee weapon. The icon is the Magic Armor from Twilight Princess. * Mega Man Suit: Zero Link: Equips Link with the Z-Saber and Zero's armor. Link can dash and fire two Z-Buster shots at once. A charged shots unleashed a charged Z-Saber slash. The icon is Zero's head, much in the style of Mega Man Mario. The 3 HP this suit grants in world 3 is added to his total amount. * Spartan Suit: Arbiter Link: Has the rechargeable Halo energy shield. Link's melee weapon is the Arbiter energy sword, which is faster and more versitile than the one wielded by the Mario Bros. The icon is the Arbiter's helmet. * Yashichi Power: Fierce Deity Link/Oni-Link. Melee weapons Link has access to different melee weapons, depending on what form he's in. These vary greatly in terms of power and reach. * Master Sword: the basic melee weapon most suits use. Amazingly average. The Master Sword takes a wooden tint while in Deku form, but its stats don't change. * Megaton Hammer: Slower, but stronger with more reach than the Master Sword. The hammer's thrust attacks don't gain any bonus damage, due to the hammer's blunt nature; just a reach extention. * Z-Saber: Uncharged Z-Saber slashes are no more powerful than the Master Sword, but have a slightly longer attack range and destroy many weaker enemy projectiles. When charged, it sends out a short range laser slash in the direction Link is facing. * Arbiter Energy Sword: Link's Halo sword doesn't shoot beams as planned before, but he swings it faster than the Mario Bros. and his thrust attacks become downright nasty, greatly increasing in reach and power. Category:Playable_Characters